Hope Estheim/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Hope appeared as a recruitable character. He was of the Visitor race and had Navigator as his main job. His attack was Air Wing and his ability was Last Resort. FFTS Hope Icon.png|Hope's ''Tactics S icon. FFTS_Hope_Sprite.png|Hope's Tactics S sprite. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Hope makes a cameo appearance as a tutor in the in-game manual. He teaches the player about Assists alongside Fang. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Hope is an obtainable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Hope is a purchasable character in the iOS version. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Hope is an playable character, and is unlocked by collecting White Crystal Shards. He is a Spell oriented character. His Limit, Last Resort, deals damage in proportion to his Magic and Spirit. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Hope Illust.png|Hope's illustration. PFF Hope.png|Hope's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Hope is a summonable Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. ;Ability Cards FFAB Counter - Hope SR.png|Counter (SR). FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope SR.png|Steelcrusher (SR). FFAB Counter - Hope SR+.png|Counter (SR+). FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope SR+.png|Steelcrusher (SR+). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope SSR.png|Blast Punch (SSR). FFAB Blitz - Hope SSR.png|Blitz (SSR). FFAB Cursega - Hope SSR.png|Cursega (SSR). FFAB Deprotega - Hope SSR.png|Deprotega (SSR). FFAB Dispel - Hope SSR.png|Dispel (SSR). FFAB Entrench - Hope SSR.png|Entrench (SSR). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope SSR.png|Explosive Fist (SSR). FFAB Fogga - Hope SSR.png|Fogga (SSR). FFAB Lifesiphon - Hope SSR.png|Lifesiphon (SSR). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope SSR+.png|Blast Punch (SSR+). FFAB Blitz - Hope SSR+.png|Blitz (SSR+). FFAB Cursega - Hope SSR+.png|Cursega (SSR+). FFAB Deprotega - Hope SSR+.png|Deprotega (SSR+). FFAB Dispel - Hope SSR+.png|Dispel (SSR+). FFAB Entrench - Hope SSR+.png|Entrench (SSR+). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope SSR+.png|Explosive Fist (SSR+). FFAB Fogga - Hope SSR+.png|Fogga (SSR+). FFAB Lifesiphon - Hope SSR+.png|Lifesiphon (SSR+). FFAB Cursega - Hope UR.png|Cursega (UR). FFAB Deprotega - Hope UR.png|Deprotega (UR). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope UR.png|Explosive Fist (UR). FFAB Soaring Uppercut - Hope UR.png|Soaring Uppercut (UR). FFAB Scourge - Hope UR.png|Scourge (UR). FFAB Cursega - Hope UR+.png|Cursega (UR+). FFAB Dazega - Hope UR+.png|Dazega (UR+). FFAB Dispel - Hope UR+.png|Dispel (UR+). FFAB Fogga - Hope UR+.png|Fogga (UR+). FFAB Soaring Uppercut - Hope UR+.png|Soaring Uppercut (UR+). FFAB Thundaga - Hope UR+.png|Thundaga (UR+). FFAB Last Resort - Hope UUR.png|Last Resort (UUR). FFAB Dispel - Hope UUR+.png|Dispel (UUR+). FFAB Entrench - Hope UUR+.png|Entrench (UUR+). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope UUR+.png|Explosive Fist (UUR+). FFAB Imperilga - Hope UUR+.png|Imperilga (UUR+). FFAB Thundara - Hope UUR+.png|Thundara (UUR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend SR.png|Blitz (SR). FFAB Ravage - Hope Legend SR.png|Ravage (SR). FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope Legend SR.png|Steelcrusher (SR). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend SR+.png|Blitz (SR+). FFAB Ravage - Hope Legend SR+.png|Ravage (SR+). FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope Legend SR+.png|Steelcrusher (SR+). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend SSR.png|Blast Punch (SSR). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend SSR.png|Blitz (SSR). FFAB Cursega - Hope Legend SSR.png|Cursega (SSR). FFAB Dazega - Hope Legend SSR.png|Dazega (SSR). FFAB Deprotega - Hope Legend SSR.png|Deprotega (SSR). FFAB Entrench - Hope Legend SSR.png|Entrench (SSR). FFAB Imperilga - Hope Legend SSR.png|Imperilga (SSR). FFAB Last Resort - Hope Legend SSR.png|Last Resort (SSR). FFAB Lifesiphon - Hope Legend SSR.png|Lifesiphon (SSR). FFAB Scourge - Hope Legend SSR.png|Scourge (SSR). FFAB Soaring Uppercut - Hope Legend SSR.png|Soaring Uppercut (SSR). FFAB Waterga - Hope Legend SSR.png|Waterga (SSR). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Blast Punch (SSR+). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Blitz (SSR+). FFAB Cursega - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Cursega (SSR+). FFAB Dazega - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Dazega (SSR+). FFAB Deprotega - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Deprotega (SSR+). FFAB Entrench - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Entrench (SSR+). FFAB Imperilga - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Imperilga (SSR+). FFAB Last Resort - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Last Resort (SSR+). FFAB Lifesiphon - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Lifesiphon (SSR+). FFAB Scourge - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Scourge (SSR+). FFAB Soaring Uppercut - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Soaring Uppercut (SSR+). FFAB Waterga - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Waterga (SSR+). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend UR.png|Blast Punch (UR). FFAB Deprotega - Hope Legend UR.png|Deprotega (UR). FFAB Lifesiphon - Hope Legend UR.png|Lifesiphon (UR). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend UR+.png|Blast Punch (UR+). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend UR+.png|Blitz (UR+). FFAB Blitz - Hope Legend UR+ 2.png|Blitz (UR+). FFAB Dazega FFXIII Legend UR+.png|Dazega (UR+) FFAB Fogga - Hope Legend UR+.png|Fogga (UR+). FFAB Last Resort Legend UR+.png|Last Resort (UR+). FFAB Lifesiphon - Hope Legend UR+.png|Lifesiphon (UR+). FFAB Ruinga - Hope Legend UR+.png|Ruinga (UR+). FFAB Cursega - Hope Legend UUR.png|Cursega (UUR). FFAB Dazega - Hope Legend UUR.png|Dazega (UUR). FFAB Dispel - Hope Legend UUR.png|Dispel (UUR). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope Legend UUR.png|Explosive Fist (UUR). FFAB Last Resort - Hope Legend UUR.png|Last Resort (UUR). FFAB Soaring Uppercut - Hope Legend UUR.png|Soaring Uppercut (UUR). FFAB Dispel - Hope Legend UUR+.png|Dispel (UUR+). FFAB Entrench - Hope Legend UUR+.png|Entrench (UUR+). FFAB Entrench - Hope Legend UUR+ 2.png|Entrench (UUR+). FFAB Thundara - Hope Legend UUR+.png|Thundara (UUR+). FFAB Thundara - Hope Legend UUR+ 2.png|Thundara (UUR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF13 Hope Estheim SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF13-2 Hope Estheim SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Hope is a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Chasing Hope as the First Time Reward for completing the event's The ''Palamecia - Bow stage on the Classic difficulty. He was also available in Fang's Oath. ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Hope appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. His job is l'Cie. His trust mastery reward is Nue. He possesses the special abilities MP +20%, DEF +20%, Area Blast and MAG +20%. He possesses the magics Esuna, Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Deshell, Waterga, Aeroga and Raise. He can exclusively use the Tezcatlipoca and the special abilities Attacker and Defender. His limit burst is Last Resort. FFBE 281 Hope.png|No. 281 Hope (★4). FFBE 282 Hope.png|No. 282 Hope (★5). FFBE Hope animation.gif| FFBE Hope animation2.gif| FFBE Hope animation3.gif| FFBE Hope animation4.gif| FFBE Hope animation5.gif| FFBE Hope animation6.gif| FFBE Hope animation7.gif| FFBE Hope animation8.gif| FFBE Hope animation9.gif| Mobius Final Fantasy Hope appears as light-element ability cards and his ''Final Fantasy XIII attire appears as a costume for Wol. Mobius - Hope FFXIII R5 Ability Card.png|Rank 5 ability card. Mobius Hope Outfit.png|Hope's attire for Wol. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Hope is featured on multiple cards. One of his cards depicts an FMV shot of him in the Hanging Edge, another is his ''Final Fantasy XIII CG render, and the other is his Final Fantasy XIII-2 CG render. Alexander's card depicts him with Hope alongside him. He also has a card with his Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII render and his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artwork. Hope's cards appear within the "Wind" set. Hope-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card. Hope TCG.png|Trading card. Hope FFXIII-2 TCG.png|Trading card. Alexander4 TCG.png|Trading card. Hope2 TCG.png|Trading card. Hope PR TCG.png|Trading card of Hope's Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance. ''Triple Triad Hope appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via the ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 265x Hope.png|Hope. 272a Alexander.png|Hope with Alexander. 272b Alexander.png|Hope with Alexander. 272c Alexander.png|Hope with Alexander. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy XIII